Various medical procedures require that one or more medical fluids be injected into a patient. For example, medical imaging procedures oftentimes involve the injection of contrast media into a patient, possibly along with saline and/or other fluids. Other medical procedures involve injecting one or more fluids into a patient for therapeutic purposes. Power injectors may be used for these types of applications.
A power injector generally includes what is commonly referred to as a powerhead. One or more syringes may be mounted to the powerhead in various manners (e.g., detachably; rear-loading; front-loading; side-loading). Each syringe typically includes what may be characterized as a syringe plunger, piston, or the like. Each such syringe plunger is designed to interface with (e.g., contact and/or temporarily interconnect with) an appropriate syringe plunger driver that is incorporated into the powerhead, such that operation of the syringe plunger driver axially advances the associated syringe plunger inside and relative to a barrel of the syringe. One typical syringe plunger driver is in the form of a ram that is mounted on a threaded lead or drive screw. Rotation of the drive screw in one rotational direction advances the associated ram in one axial direction, while rotation of the drive screw in the opposite rotational direction advances the associated ram in the opposite axial direction.
One way to categorize syringes used by power injectors is the manner in which they are filled or loaded with fluid. Power injector syringes may be pre-filled—syringes that are filled with fluid at one facility and then shipped to another facility (e.g., an end-use facility). Empty syringes may be shipped to the end-use facility, and may then be filled with fluid in at least two general manners. An empty syringe may be filled with fluid at one location within the end-use facility (e.g., at a filling station), and then transferred to another location within the end-use facility (e.g., an imaging suite) where the fluid-containing syringe is then installed on a power injector. Alternatively, an empty syringe may be installed on a power injector at the end-use facility (e.g., in an imaging suite) and then loaded or filled with fluid in preparation for a subsequent injection protocol using the power injector and the installed syringe.
Typically, an individual empty syringe may be filled in accordance with the foregoing from what may be characterized as a bulk supply container (e.g., bottle). In this case, the syringe is used for a single injection on a single patient. Any contrast media remaining in the syringe after this single injection cannot be used for another patient and is thereby wasted. Moreover, the entire tubing set extending from the power injector to the patient (including the various components that may be incorporated into the tubing set, such as one or more valves and a catheter) is also discarded.